Blind
by Antifishestablishmentarianist
Summary: Hinata's literally blind. She muses on her situation and how she feels about it. Drabbleish.


**Hey. Me again.**

**I got this idea and I just had to write it. I'm not sure I like this oneshot that much, but if you guys like the idea, I was thinking of making the idea into a chaptered story. Probably with a pairing, and maybe Hinata in the Akatsuki... I'm not sure though.**

**Tell me what you think, please.**

** Ty**

* * *

Hinata is constantly surrounded by black.

It has been that way ever since she was young.

For the first four years of her life, she could see the beautiful vibrant colors of the world.

The colors that Hinata can remember are so faded, she's sure.

But then, the colors started to fade away into blackness. She thinks that it must be from all the times that her head has been slammed into a wall.

Whatever the reason, Hinata's vision is long since gone. Only when she has her bloodline limit activated can she see, blurrily and in faded colors that hardly exist, but vision none the less.

Hinata knows that she looks good in lavender and purple, because people always say that. She can hardly remember what that color that is, but she's sure that people know what they are saying.

She's glad that she's a ninja; even more that she's a kunoichi. She can feel the slightest change in texture under her fingers and translate them into real lines in her head.

This is useful because only a very small amount of people know that she is blind. Not even her father knows and for this, Hinata is glad.

She is even more glad that she can pass off as someone with the ability to see. Henges are hard for her, but she's gotten so much better. She sometimes feels as though she's stealing a person's identity when she henges, something she can only do by copying their chakra signature exactly.

It has gotten so much easier to function, and she's much less clumsy now. Her other senses have gotten so, so much better now. Just by feeling the vibrations in the air and the smallest change in scent, she can tell the location of something.

Hinata dislikes ramen; because it is so hard for her too eat. She loves listening to other people slurp the long, delicious noodles though, because they always seem so satisfied.

Her reasons for liking Naruto seem so silly to her. His chakra was so different than the chakra of others, so _warm_, like a fire and so bright. Fire, she has decided, is Naruto colored.

Hinata stutters her way through life, not only because she is shy, but because it causes people to glance over her. Only four people know that she is blind.

One of these is her mother, who is long since dead. Her beloved mother who taught her to keep up the appearance of normality.

The others, she thinks, are not all that surprising.

Kurenai, who found out when she tried to cast a genjutsu on Hinata, only to have the girl jerk to a battle stance. Afterwards, she sheepishly admitted that she sensed the shift in chakra and was worried of an attack.

Shino, who had long known how to walk silently and without any scent, had stopped in front of her once, only for her to not notice and shriek when he spoke to her.

And lastly, one Kiba Inuzuka when she had sensed the difference between he and Akamaru, while in their transformed state, which was the slightest difference in chakra and smell.

Hinata's inability to defend from her father's attacks caused him to deem her worthless.

Hinata just smiles when he calls her such, secretly, knowing that really, she is stronger than any of the other in her year, even Uchiha Sasuke-san.

She has no intention of telling anyone of her supposed weakness, as it only makes her stronger.

Sometimes, when she dreams, she sees colors. She cannot name them; only describe them with what she knows. There is a pretty color that she likes, that reminds her of smooth flowing water and the cool night air and the wind. It, she decides, is really Hinata colored.

Hinata loves traveling. She loves travelers. She especially loves visitors from Suna. They smell spicy and dusty and so _earthy_ but airy at the same time. Every one of them except Sabaku no Gaara. He smelled salty, like tears and hurt and blood.

Blood, she has decided, is Gaara colored. It is a very pretty color, she thinks, even though she much prefers Shikamaru colored, like grass. Grass is Shikamaru colored.

Hinata thinks that her favorite color is Hokage colored. The Hokage color is just a little more Ino colored than Hinata colored. Ino colored is purple, like Hinata's favorite flowers.

She laughs a little, because she knows that even blind, she is stronger than Neji-ni-san. With practice, she knows, she could defeat him. But defeating people has never been Hinata's favorite thing.

Hinata has often thought that maybe someone could fix her eyes. She thinks that she could, if she wanted too. But so far, from her shinobi lifestyle, Hinata has decided that she prefers her darkness.

After all, she's perfect just how she is. And until the day that she meets someone who can give her what she lacks, she's going to stay in the dark.

In the distance, she hears Kiba yell 'Catch'. And without a second of hesitation, she does. No, being blind does not affect who she is.

Sight is overrated.

Because people who can see often overlook things that are under their noses.

Hinata thinks that maybe they are the ones who are blind.

* * *

**Yeah, sucky, I know. But if I did do a chaptered story, it would be a lot better, I promise! Tell me what you think?**


End file.
